bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MegaUndertaleFan/Event Glasses
After completing all nerd bears quest, it unlockes and area called mystery grotto, which is you jump under the lid it will teleport you to it there will be 3 new fields 2 new mobs 1 boss and 5 new areas . new field Ruins: 100 huge flowers X10 better then a small one 100% black all bees colect 0.50% of what it usually collects Space 95Huge flowers 5 big flowers 30 huge flowers white 3 big flowers white rest black Ancient Temple 33 Huge flowers 1/3 of each colour but black ALien: level 9 100 hp does 10 drops honey 100XLuck gold egg (0.01% X Luck) Tickets 55% 1-3-5-7-10 ?>a,19732] HP 10XLUCK level 8 dmg 20 drops honey 250Xluck Anyegg(0.02 X luck) tickets 45% 3-5-25 BOsses CAVEMAN hp 91023 level 10 dmg45 drops honey5000Xluck any egg(0.09 X luck) tickets 84% 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-22-45-192 mooncharms 100% 5-10-15-20-25 treats 100% 5000 Go to ruins, there will be a stachue of bear bee, touch your pollen container and the bear bee will teleprt you to a lair, there will be all event bee that gives quests. Crimson N colbalt: hello... we are the colour superheros and if you bring peace to the mountain i will give you something. well here you go deafeat 1 tunnle bear collect 3B blue and red pollen (save the world 4 starters) do you want to save the world or not?! ok now for the next quest and for a reward 100M honey 10 blue extract 10 red extract 5 glue 100 tickets +new quest Deafeat 10 viscose bees use 1000 gumdrops collect 1B goo (goo collecting ) well i need the goo for something so come and bring it here ok here you go 1 more quest to you get something special _+ 50 glue + 500M pollen + 5 magic beans + guest hero glass finall collect 1 B pollen from each field deafeat 10 tunnle bears collect 10B red pollen collect 5B blue pollen collect 7B white pollen use 10 stingers get 3 level 15 bees get a gifted colbalt or crimson bee deafeat 3 stump snail collect 10B goo ok you better get working welcome back and here you go + hero glasses states +20DMG reductio +50% pollen +100% bomb pollen +46 C&C bee atk power +1M pollen space +77 block view ability: Hero's Might: summons a huge explosion collects all pollen in the field happens every 150 ability tokens collected.(if container space is full it instand converts the pollen from this and your bag) also does 1000 dmg to all mobs nerby 100blockX100Block also regenerates you to full health and bee's energy to max if you uniquip this talk to C&C again to eqiup again. Tabby'bee:' hi i am a cat and i want you to have these fancy glasses but before you must do my quest quest 1: tabbyloving discover tabby bee have tabbylove 1000 well let me ask you something y ur tabby love so low(ik this is an old meme and i h8 it but it does kinda sound funny) well here you go +1 star jelly 100M honey + new quest: scratching collect scratch tokens 10000 times well get stratching the areas good now u mastered scratch there is on last thing also take this +10000 treats 1000 type of each special treat but moon charm. 1B honey + quest: finally for tabbyz let tabby bee collect 500M pollen from each field level tabby bee to level 15 ... i am not up for it now ok and here you go TABBY GLASSES: sets maximum tabby love to 5000 X100% pollen from scratch +23 tabby bee attack power X10% pollen from tabby bee sets to 44 block view dmg reduction +5% ability: mega scratch every 25th scratch tokens activated there will be a huge scratch with Xtabbbylove /10 size and collects all pollen and instently converts it. Puppy bee: Woof woof hello fellow bee keeper can you do my quests please: recived quest: fetchin and lovin collect 5000 fetch tokens collect 5000 puppy love tokens woof come on do my quests. ok woof you came and here you go +222M honey +1 star jelly +1 quest: puppy treatin level up puppy bee to level 15 feed puppy bee 999999 treats collect 1000 treats from fetch woof comeon come back later woof good job here you go +58 royal jelly +593M honey +9999treats +1 quest: puppy cup finallez collect 99999 tokens from puppy bee collect 33B pollen form fetch get gifted puppy bee collect 55B white pollen woof ... come back latter woof woof u did it here you go ''' '''puppy glasses: +99 block view +999% pollen from fetch colletct X10 treats ' '+50% bond from treats n battle +33% dmg reduction +5 movement speed ability:royal pup every 50 fetch tokens, puppy bee gets 100 attack for 3 minutes gummy bee: gumdrops are the best so can you get me some?? new quest:gumdrops for the win have 9999 gums in your inventorydrop i need gumdrops... thxx you here have some glue +23 glue 1 honey + new quest: goo colecting collect `10B goo Use 1000 gumdrops glob gloo globb w=thx you so much globbb +100 glue +122Mpollen +1 quest :goo-dbye get killed buy gummy bear 100 times use gumdrops 10000 times collect 100B goo here you go you aernedt it glob gooy glasses +99999 goo collection ' '-4 block view ability: gummymorph same ability as gummy hat photom bee: buzzz buzzz can't stop working can you help beaming to viscotry collect beamstorm 999 times collect 1B honey with photom bee buzz ok new quest and here you go buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz +1 star jelly +99M honey +quest level up yours and stared: get level 15 gifted photom bee buzzes ok now you are prepared lets get this over with +4 royal jelly quest:beamtory is sweet collect 99999beam storms collect 100B pollen collect 1 off each ability token. +1 photom glasses buzzzzzzz you earn't this buzzzzzzz photom glasses + 10% inatante conversion +111 block view +5 speed +23 luck mega beamstorm: once every 22 beam storm the 22nd beam storm collects X10 pollen always crits instant converts the pollen Festive: hohoho i know it is not beesmas but lets get in the beesmas spirit by doing my secret quests FGWfestive glasses workshop collect 150 of each treat token collcect 1B red pollen ................................................................................... there you go time to exchage you some giftes XMAS SPIRIT BUFF+ 1 = +5% pollen from bees lasts forever +444M pollen 322 strawberrys +31 moon charms + 1 quest: FGW2: collect 11B pollen red get a level 15 gifted festive bee collect 999 strawberry tokens not now hohoho now for my last collect 33B red goo collect 1B red goo using festive bee collect 2111 strawberrys hohoho hohoho lets give you somthing +festive glasses ability: festive X2 festive gifts gifts lasts 2 times longer and collects X2 more treats +50% red pollen +10% instand conversion +99 block view +43 luck +5% pollen Repeatable quests" C&C bee's save the world... version 2 collect 1B of each pollen type rewards: 500M pollen with 10% chance for star jelly RED AND BLUEIN collect 1000 red ability tokens collect 1000 blue ability tokens collect 3B pollen reward 569M honey with 13% for star jelly BADVSGOOD kill 4 stump snail rewards 1B honey 2 star jely 100 tickets 10% star egg Category:Blog posts